


无名段子

by Kagutuchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: 不咋背德的地雷小妈文学是狗友的互相满足
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 14





	无名段子

当初莱耶斯在机场打电话说给我找了个继母的时候，我对此没有发表太多的意见，或者觉得这可能是个什么过时的玩笑。反正他也并不是我真正意义上的爹，只要对象合适就随他喜欢。我是一点也不介意家里再多双筷子多点女人味。

但我万万没想到的是莱耶斯带回来了个亚洲男孩儿。“你不是给自己找了个老婆？”我左右探了探头，没发现有女人的影子。莱耶斯斜了旁边那个看起来像个继子的男孩一眼，我差点没叼住嘴里的烟屁股。

卫衣的兜帽把男孩的脸遮去一半，垂下来的头发发尾是没褪干净的绿色；扶着背包肩带的右手背到指尖都纹着繁复的图腾，看起来就像那种社会边缘的年轻小混混。男孩子抬头，带着一股日本口音含蓄地说，你好，我是岛田源氏。

“杰西•麦克雷。”我心猿意马地回应，装腔作势去帮拿他手里的箱子。好家伙，这带回来的还是日本岛田组的“老婆”。“你认真的吗，莱耶斯？他成年了？还是说你在玩什么奇怪的游戏。”对我是在嘲讽。

“是合法关系，你以为是什么？”话是这么说但是莱耶斯没再管源氏，赶着谈他的大生意去了。我明白他话里有话，为了相互牵制一下势力和一定的利益这是种不痛不痒的联姻，虽然怎么想都是只有我吃亏，毕竟平白无故多了个比自己还小的男妈妈。我领着源氏帮他把箱子搬到莱耶斯卧室，他亦步亦趋跟在后面。这个人看起来不怎么爱说话，或者不太会说英语。脸上还带着未脱尽的少年生涩气质，亚洲人看上去总要比真实年龄小上不少的。

“源氏，对吧。听着有点荒唐。”为了缓解尴尬开始自言自语，我真是个好人。“呃，我可以把你当个舍友，或者同事什么的，但那个可笑的称呼我们可以就这么算了吗？”

源氏倚靠在书桌边上只是眨了眨眼，托起我的手腕。他确实很可爱，这是实话。我也没躲开，单纯看他想干什么，要么只是没听懂我说话。结果源氏毫不客气地把我夹在指尖的烟接了过去叼在自己嘴里，视线却一直黏着我，似笑非笑的样子就像在看一块掉在地上的肉。那时候我就知道这不会是个安生的主。

xxx

莱耶斯不经常在家，正巧我打点的那几个场子最近还算风平浪静不怎么需要操心，这栋房子里大部分时间只有我和源氏两个人。而这个挂名的廉价后妈平时也几乎不出门，除了一天两顿饭或找宵夜吃才会下楼以外，其他时间一般都宅在房间里打游戏做直播玩到三更半夜，白天再睡到日上三竿。我还得兼职给他点外卖或者做饭，好像当妈的人是我一样。偶尔带他出去跟兄弟吃饭的时候还要被调侃给自己找了个儿子养，天地良心我也没大他多少，不就是基因差距。

但源氏并不是不擅长跟人打交道，家里来客人的时候表现还算得体，关键是很听话。他对我们家这种上不了台面的营生不感兴趣，听说以前在日本的时候也是这么不务正业的；然后因为某些恨铁不成钢的理由把他甩手送出去，换个地方管教一下也省得跟长子争夺势力，一般这种传统刻板的黑帮世家剧本都是这么写的。嫁出去的儿子泼出去的水，搞得我甚至还有点羡慕。我自己有时候还得给莱耶斯撑点场面做条好狗，收收保护费灭灭口之类的。而源氏进门来反而啥也不用干了，还老抱怨我说话口音太重他听不懂。论辈分我还是他儿子，这他妈的。

偶尔也是能在客厅看到源氏的，不过那多半是因为实在无聊得紧，才会端着手机刷社交网络之余盯着客厅的鱼缸看上一下午。除了岛田家留给他的龙纹身从右肩盘到指尖之外，我觉得跟鱼缸里那几条漂亮的热带鱼没什么区别，还是条烟酒瘾都挺大的鱼。白天出入莱耶斯的书房（现在是源氏的了）叫人起来吃饭的时候经常能看到他蜷缩在单人沙发上睡觉，茶几上堆放着没喝完的啤酒罐和铺满了烟头的烟灰缸。窗帘拉得严严实实，唯一的光源往往来自没关的电脑显示器。

只有一件事是让我不那么单纯觉得像家里在供奉一尊佛祖，就是源氏和莱耶斯确实是上床的。除此之外他们从不亲热，至少我从没见过，两人的关系似乎就真的只是一张白纸黑字的结婚证明而已。源氏有时候会用手或者嘴来抚慰莱耶斯旺盛的精力，这点从来没试图在我面前隐瞒，在性方面源氏展现出超乎年龄的老成。莱耶斯是我喜欢的类型之一，但是早熟的男孩儿也同样十分迷人。源氏被操的时候倒是有那么点别人家老婆的样子，两条腿像白蛇一样缠着莱耶斯的腰，那长又粗的伙计一定让源氏又痛又爽，莱耶斯猛起来他妈的就像一台永动的打桩机。

一般我对他们这种露骨的发情行为是睁一只眼闭一只眼。但鉴于我对莱耶斯的感觉不太能用亲情来形容，他给自己找个纸面意义的对象我没意见，可不代表我没有报复的念头。

xxx

某个午后我趁着源氏打游戏的时候把他推倒在沙发上，双手先是试探性地往他那印着愚蠢的洋葱鱿鱼的宽松衬衫底下钻。他嗯了一声，费力地越过我的肩膀探头盯着屏幕摁了几下手柄给游戏存档暂停，但并没有推开我。一个巴掌拍不响，我也就顺势得寸进尺起来。他骨架好小，轻易地就被我罩住了。被撩起来的衣服下露出有隐约的肌肉线条和交错着旧伤的皮肤，我继续往上摸，直到我摸到了一个小小的坚硬的东西。他穿了环。

我抬头看了源氏一眼，对方给了我一个心神领会的挑眉。那正好介于少年和青年之间的脸颊泛着酒醉的潮红，嘴里含着棒棒糖对我扬起一个摇晃的笑容，那副“我就知道”的做派看得我有点窝火。他把糖果嚼碎，抽出只剩一截的棍子连带游戏手柄随手扔到茶几上，开始细密地舔着我毛茸茸的下巴，带着腻人的甜味。我伸手去拉他的短裤，把他一条腿从布料里分出来。知道源氏一向在家里穿得很随便，所以没见着内裤也没觉得多惊讶。东方人的毛发偏少，再加上肤白，男孩青白的大腿上还留着不久前别人留下的手指印。后来大概是我拿捏的力道有点大了，他发出不太高兴的呼噜声，挣扎着从沙发垫子的缝里摸出来半瓶润滑剂塞到我手里。

我懂他的意思，就还算规矩地往那个窄小的洞穴里抹润滑。手指捅得很深还很不讲道理，我对前戏一向没什么耐心；源氏红着眼睛咬着自己的指关节，看上去快哭了。就是这一点特别戳男人的性癖，没人不希望自己的打炮对象表现得像个青涩又安分的处女。之前同一桌吃饭的时候就注意过他指间有很多明显的利器擦伤的旧疤痕，都是以前练镖留下来的，但一点也不影响咬起来那种很色情的视觉感受。当我把硬得发痛的真家伙插进去的时候，源氏从喉咙里发出了婊子一样饥渴的叹息，手指一下子揪紧了身下的沙发垫。我继续往里送，就好像能顶到子宫里似的；柔软潮湿的腔道紧紧地绞着，舒服得令人感激涕零。

我选了个侧入的姿势，至少可以压住他一条腿防止乱踢，而且这样他没法把我推远，还可以进得很深。源氏被我操出了痛苦又欢愉的哭腔，我掐着他的膝盖窝往他胸膛上折，就像对待性爱娃娃一样，想听听他还能发出多少浪荡的叫声。

“这样算是母子乱伦吗？”我突发奇想地啃着他的肩膀说。感觉就像是那种男主操了自己妈妈的日本色情片。

“是啊，”源氏上气不接下气地陪我演了起来，仰起头用他那口带着日本味儿的英语在我耳边吹气，“用力好吗，杰西？是你没吃饱饭还是我没能给够你母爱？”话刚说完他自己都笑了。我还就喜欢他这种明明被操得快神志不清还要跟我拌嘴的样子。 

源氏低垂着眉眼一度让我怀疑该不是真被操傻了。他的手开始不自觉地摸摸自己饱胀的下腹，这下特别拱火，深嵌在内部的阴茎能隔着他覆着薄薄一层肌肉的肚皮感受到手掌的压力似的。这个体位下他完全没法掌握节奏，就这么无助地哭了，我最期待的画面出现了。我凑上前想去吻他，但对方却马上别开脸想用手推开我，被我抢先一步握紧了双腕，如愿以偿地缠住他的舌头。

最后我趁他抖着身体高潮的时候用力地顶了几次，以一个可以堪称野蛮的内射结束了这一轮偷情。我心满意足地换了个位置，让源氏趴在我身上歇会，他左腿可能都要被我压麻了。两个人身上汗精液交融黏糊糊的，我摸了摸下巴好像还沾着糖果甜腻腻的粘稠感，非常恶心。但偷莱耶斯东西的快感还是让我心情十分愉快，反正他本人也并不怎么宝贝所谓的老婆，那我为什么不物尽其用一下呢。

我拍了拍源氏的脸颊试图确认人是不是还清醒着，他模糊地应了句脏话还是什么东西。我想再玩一发。


End file.
